Bonta
Bonta is a city in the northwest part of the Dofus world, locked in constant war with the city of Brakmar. The entrance to Bonta is at (-29,-49). Neutrals may freely pass through Bonta and may use its bank and trade houses, but the city is guarded by Militiamen against Brakmarians. Getting Around Players who want to use the Bontan Markets may utilize the Zaapi system to quickly and easily reach most important areas in the city. The cost for a Neutral aligned player to use this system is 2 kamas per transport. The cost for a Bonta aligned player is 1 kama per transport. Bontarian Talk to Amayiro in the Bontan HQ at (-33,-57) to join the bontarians. You'll have to complete the first quest listed below. Alignment orders Each alignment holds its own Orders. For Bontarians, the orders are: * Valiant Heart * Attentive Eye * Saving Spirit Preparation This is a list of all of the items you need to bring to Bonta to be prepared for the Alignment quest: # 19000 Kamas # 10 Twiggy Swords # Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread # 20 Twiggy Staffs # 4 Rock Blocks (dropped by Plain Cracklers once you are on the quest) # 1 of each Blop flower More to come when they get completed Alignment quests Talk to Amayiro to receive quests. Every quest completed increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. # Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro # Defeat Beavis (formerly called Tarche) in the Bonta HQ, then speak with Amayiro # Talk to Lady Marmalade in the inn at (-32, -60). She'll give you a paper. Give the paper to Amayiro. # Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro # Bring 32 Gobball tooth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51) (defeat exactly 32 Gobballs - if you have more than that on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32), then speak with Amayiro # Defeat Butthead (formerly called Torche) in the tavern at (-32, -60), then speak with Amayiro # Retreive Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk in the tavern at at (-27, -56). Bring these things to Amayiro. # Defeat Lost Crow at (-35, -61), then go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. Then bring it back to Amayiro. # Go to taverns and collect badges at (-32, -51), (-26, -58), and (-27, -50) #Head south to the city of Brakmar. Cross the screen with the bridge into the city. On next screen one with City gates, head through gates and move right. On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam and your allignment should go up to 9 # Aggressive Boars spawn in Cania Fields, known locations (please add): (-28,-42), (-27,-44), (-20,-41), (-24,-50), (-27,-48), (-23,-47), (-23,-42) (-20, -51) (-28, -47), (-19, -47) (-12, -51) (-27,-38), (-22,-51), (-21, -45), (-21, -43), (-28, -39), (-32,-42),(-24,-46) : Reward 1 days pass, and 1,000 kama. # Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. # Go into -32, -51 to beat the tavernier (level 5, 80 hp), and to bring back the cheque to Amayiro - "You have just gained a nicked katana". Then go to the district of the blacksmiths and to ask kosuke to repair the blade in -26, -55 (in the forging mill) # Contact double agent Bishom Pot in Brakmar Militia at -29,31, Then report back to Amayiro. # Buy 10 pods powder from Moub Reicifitra (-27,-58) for the new cannons (you have to pay) talk to him about everything before buying, to get i free powder, the rest will cost you 18kk or another way To enter his house (under hidden ground behind bookshelf) to find the receipt of this famous powder (3 magic cure, 1 measure of elbow grease, 1 flint)(this makes 1). and you need a fairywork manufacturer or an enchanter to make it. (easyier to buy it) # To go to speak in Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49) and to bring back for him 4 Rock Blocks. # Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weight 500 pods each and Amayiro handles out only 1 each time. # Kill 15 MarksChafer in the Brakmarian region (cemetray of the tortured) and get 15 ChaferHelmets for Amayiro # Amayiro will ask you to talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia too). He will give you an inspection form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. Once he have filled the form take it back to Amayiro. # You will need to fight blops and get one of each type of blop flower. Fighting in groups of at least two will yeild the flowers much faster. Then take to -5,-12 in treechnid forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Amayiro More to come when they get completed. External links * FAQ Category:Location Category:Quest